<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey There... Lena by carlacast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771701">Hey There... Lena</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlacast/pseuds/carlacast'>carlacast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlacast/pseuds/carlacast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara es una aspirante a cantante con una atracción poco saludable hacia una mujer en el metro. El problema es que la mujer no nota que existe. Alex le introduce una idea en la cabeza en la que no puede dejar de pensar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey There... Lena</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140934">Hey There...Lena</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesastateofmind/pseuds/lovesastateofmind">lovesastateofmind</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Hola! Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta no es mi historia. Es sólo una traducción. A continuación la nota de la verdadera autora: <br/>"Otro fic sobre una canción. Si soy honesta, probablemente escriba muchos de éstos. Los personajes y las letras de canciones no me pertenecen. Como siempre, si alguien tiene alguna idea sobre algo que le gustaría que escribiera, háganmelo saber en los comentarios. ¡Disfruten!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Pero es taaaan linda, Alex—. Los ojos de Kara estaban prácticamente brillando mientras hablaba.<br/>Estaban en una de sus tradicionales "noches de hermanas", armadas con suficiente comida como para alimentar a un pequeño ejército. Abundante pizza y potstickers, sin mencionar los seis potes de helado en el congelador. Alex puso los ojos en blanco, claramente divertida por las payasadas de su hermana mientras masticaba su segunda porción de pizza.<br/>—¿Cómo se llama?<br/>Kara comenzó a sonrojarse, y esa fue toda la respuesta que Alex necesitaba.<br/>—Espera. —Alex dejó su porción de nuevo en el plato—. ¿Me estás diciendo que has estado soñando despierta con esta mujer durante tres semanas y ni siquiera sabes su nombre?—. Kara se sonrojó aún más.<br/> —Eh... ¿Delilah?<br/>Alex casi escupe la bebida que tenía en la boca.<br/>— ¿Delilah?—. Apenas pudo preguntar, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración.<br/>Kara se quejó en voz alta. —Está bien No sé su nombre. No es que tenga muchas oportunidades de hablar con ella. Cada vez que la veo siempre va apresurada, generalmente con el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Y créeme, no me gustaría estar del otro lado de esas llamadas. Pero su voz, Alex. Por Dios, tiene el acento más hermoso. Es casi imperceptible, pero puedes escucharlo si prestas mucha atención...<br/>Alex puso los ojos en blanco nuevamente. Había estado escuchando esto por semanas. Cada vez que venía de visita, cada vez que hablaban, Kara siempre estaba mencionando algo sobre esa mujer misteriosa del subte.</p>
<p>Alex se mudó a la ciudad después de la universidad, determinada a comenzar de nuevo después de una separación dolorosa. Le ofrecieron un trabajo en el estudio de abogados con el que había estado soñando durante años y honestamente no podía esperar para dejar Metrópolis. Se había las había ingeniado bien, debe admitirlo, para alguien que tuvo que valerse por sí misma por primera vez en su vida. Tuvo sus dificultades al principio, hubo muchas veces que quería dejar todo y volver corriendo a su hogar de la infancia, pero estaba decidida. Necesitaba ser valiente, así que lo fue. Fue alrededor de un año después que Kara siguió sus pasos, y aunque Alex se sentía libre, estaba encantada de tener a su hermana cerca nuevamente. Kara siempre hizo que todo se sintiera más como en casa.</p>
<p>Kara era una aspirante a cantante. "Aspirante" siendo la palabra clave. Lo que Kara era realmente, era una barista en la cafetería de la esquina, una paseadora de perros profesional, una ocasional niñera para su vecina, y en su tiempo libre era la mejor guitarrista del metro en la esquina de la 5ta Avenida que la ciudad haya visto. Alex la admiraba a veces, era como si su hermana fuera una súper heroína. No había nada que Kara no pudiera hacer. Excepto aparentemente, preguntarle a esta mujer su maldito nombre.<br/>— ¿Kara por qué no solo hablas con ella?<br/>La rubia la miró como si tuviera tres cabezas.<br/>— ¿Estás loca? Ella está como a... años luz de mi alcance. No puedo simplemente hablar con ella, de ninguna manera—. Alex consideró esto por un momento, pero sabía que era ridículo. Kara era como un sol en forma humana, con los ojos más azules que hayan visto. No había forma de que esa mujer esté fuera de su alcance. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.<br/>—Bueno, siempre podrías cantarle. Estoy segura que eso llamaría su atención—. La forma en que su hermana la miró indicaba que le habían crecido dos cabezas más aparte de las tres que ya tenía.<br/>—No veo cuál es el problema. Tienes una hermosa voz, le cantas a extraños todo el tiempo. Esto es lo que realmente quieres hacer con tu vida.<br/>Eso pareció detener el debate, por lo menos por ahora. Podía prácticamente ver los engranajes girando dentro de la cabeza de Kara. —Solo piénsalo, Kara— dijo mientras tocaba su brazo. <br/>—A veces tienes que arriesgarte.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La noche siguiente Kara se encontraba de nuevo en la estación, en su lugar habitual. Tenía que admitir que incluso si era poco convencional, este método le había ganado por lo menos un par de seguidores nuevos. Atraía a varias multitudes cada noche. Todos lo que se detenían debían volver a sus cosas eventualmente. Pero cada vez que la multitud empezada a dispersarse, se acercaba un nuevo grupo. No lo hacía por el dinero, aunque el efectivo extra que depositaban en el estuche de guitarra abierto sin duda no hacía daño. Una chica tiene que pagar las cuentas, y la renta en esta ciudad definitivamente no era barata. Se acercaban las 9 de la noche y estaba a la mitad de un cover de Chasing Cars cuando la vio. Hoy traía puesto pantalones, con una camisa de seda color rojo oscuro y su chaqueta colgaba de un brazo mientras hablaba por teléfono.<br/>Su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo bien ajustada, y hacía gestos con las manos mientras discutía los detalles de una reunión de negocios con quienquiera que estuviera hablando, o eso asumió Kara.</p>
<p>Estaba decidida a seguir el consejo de Alex, de verdad lo estaba. Pero pensarlo y hacerlo eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes y cuando la oportunidad se presentó, simplemente se congeló. La mujer se detuvo un momento, probablemente para explicarle algo a la persona del otro lado de la línea. No era mucho, pero era una oportunidad. Sé valiente, se dijo a sí misma. Respiró profundo y comenzó a cantar. Podía hacer esto.</p>
<p>Well just look at that girl with the lights coming up in her eyes (Bueno sólo mira a la chica con luz en sus ojos)<br/>She’s got to be somebody’s baby  (Debe ser el amor de alguien)<br/>She must be somebody’s baby  (Tiene que ser el amor de alguien)<br/>All the guys on the corner stand back and let her walk on by (Todos los muchachos en la esquina se mueven para dejarla pasar)<br/>She’s got to be somebody’s baby  (Tiene que ser el amor de alguien)<br/>She must be somebody’s baby (Debe ser el amor de alguien)<br/>She’s got to be somebody’s baby (Tiene que ser el amor de alguien)<br/>She’s so fin  (Es tan hermosa)</p>
<p>Kara se atrevió a mirarla antes de comenzar con el estribillo. La mujer misteriosa todavía estaba hablando por teléfono. Cantó un poco más alto.</p>
<p>She’s probably somebody’s only light (Probablemente es la única luz de alguien)<br/>Gonna shine tonight (Que va a brillar esta noche)<br/>Yeah she’s probably somebody’s baby, all right (Si, probablemente es el amor de alguien)<br/>I heard her talkin with a friend when she thought nobody else was around (La escuche hablando con una amiga cuando pensaba que estaban solas).</p>
<p>Esta vez cuando la miró, la mujer dio un vistazo hacia ella. Sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo, y Kara sonrió en su dirección antes de volver a dirigirse al público, su nueva confianza era evidente.</p>
<p>She’s got to be somebody’s baby  (Tiene que ser el amor de alguien)<br/>She must be somebody’s baby  (Tiene que ser el amor de alguien)<br/>Cause when the cars and the signs and the street lights light up the town (Porque cuando los automoviles, los carteles y las luces iluminen la ciudad)</p>
<p>La multitud se hacía más grande mientras continuaba cantando, varias personas se acercaban a dejar dinero en el estuche, algunos tomaban videos. Podía jurar que escuchó a un adolescente parado a un costado preguntarle a alguien: — ¿Crees que esté soltera?—. Claramente el niño estaba perdiendo el punto de la canción.</p>
<p>I try to shut my eyes but I cant get her outta my sight (Intento cerrar mis ojos pero no puedo conseguir sacarla de mi vista)<br/>I know I’m gonna know her, but I gotta get over my fright (Sé que la conoceré, pero tengo que superar mi miedo)<br/>I’m gonna walk up to her, I’m gonna talk to her tonight (Voy a caminar hacia ella, esta noche voy a hablarle)</p>
<p>Tan pronto como terminó la canción, vio como la mujer desaparecía doblando la esquina. Bueno, eso no se suponía que pasara.<br/>Recibió una ola de aplausos mientras terminaba la canción. Era lindo ser apreciada, pero desearía serlo por la persona correcta. Esa noche no tuvo suerte. Tenía un turno temprano la mañana siguiente, así que decidió regresar a casa. Mañana sería un nuevo día.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>El día siguiente terminó exhausta. Luego de llegar a casa, trató de dormir pero terminó dando vueltas en la cama por horas. La mujer la miró, eso tenía que significar algo, ¿verdad? Debió llamar su atención al menos un poco. Estaba estrujando su cerebro tratando de pensar en una canción. No cualquier canción, necesitaba encontrar una que funcione. Su alarma de las 5am sonó demasiado pronto para su gusto, la cafetería estaba llena ya que era viernes, y la gente necesitaba un empujón extra para sobrellevar el último día antes del fin de semana. Su turno terminó tarde y tuvo que correr para llegar al refugio de animales para pasear a sus dos pastores alemanes favoritos. Caminaron por el parque hoy, deteniéndose a saludar a niños y a un par de adultos que mostraron interés. El sol brillaba en su cara y sus pensamientos volaron hacia la mujer, preguntándose qué tipo de trabajo tenía. Se preguntó si estaba teniendo un buen día, que traía puesto, qué estaba haciendo justo este segundo. Necesitaba controlarse.</p>
<p>Estaba de vuelta en su lugar de siempre a las siete en punto. La había visto pasar a diferentes horas durante la noche, pero siendo viernes, quería asegurarse de llegar temprano por si acaso. Se mantuvo ocupada tocando temas solicitados por el público. Mientras transcurría el tiempo, se volvió evidente que el objeto de su afecto trabajaba demasiado. O trabajaba demasiado, o se había retirado mucho antes de lo que Kara esperaba. Antes de que esa idea lograra angustiarla demasiado, la mujer entró a su campo de visión.</p>
<p>Un vestido de cóctel negro y estiletos. Kara se preguntaba si tenía zapatos sin tacón. Nadie podía estar cómoda en esos tacones todo el día. Esta vez no hablaba por teléfono. En su lugar, estaba muy interesada en lo que sea que tenía en su Tablet. Se detuvo nuevamente más o menos en el mismo lugar que la noche anterior, tocando repetidamente la pantalla en el intento de hacer que algo funcionara. Kara tenía la esperanza de que esta vez se quedara, pero rápidamente comenzó su siguiente canción antes de que la mujer tuviera la oportunidad de irse.</p>
<p>My life is brilliant (Mi vida es brillante)<br/>My love is pure (Mi amor es puro)<br/>I saw an angel (Vi un angel)<br/>Of that I’m sure  (De eso estoy seguro)<br/>She smiled at me on the subway (Me sonrió en el metro)<br/>She was with another man (Estaba con otro hombre)<br/>But I won’t lose no sleep on that (Pero no perderé el sueño por eso)<br/>Cause I’ve got a plan (Porque tengo un plan)</p>
<p>Lo que fuera que mostrara esa Tablet, debía ser la cosa más interesante en toda la historia porque sus ojos no dejaron la pantalla en lo absoluto. Igualmente, Kara continuó.</p>
<p>You’re beautiful (Eres hermosa)<br/>You’re beautiful (Eres hermosa)<br/>You’re beautiful, it’s true (Eres hermosa, es verdad)<br/>I saw your face (Vi tu rostro)<br/>In a crowded place (En medio de una multitud)<br/>And I don’t know what to do (Y no sé qué hacer)<br/>Cause I’ll never be with you (Porque nunca estaré contigo)</p>
<p>Ahí va de nuevo. Kara está comenzando a pensar que era algún tipo de señal. Algún poder divino haciendo que esta mujer eligiera irse en los momentos más irónicos. Hay una parte de ella que quiere dejar todo como está. Sin embargo, es una Danvers. Rendirse no está en su naturaleza. Guarda su guitarra por esa noche y se dirige a su departamento. Logrará llamar su atención. Lo hará.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>En el tercer día toma un enfoque diferente en su elección de la canción. Si lo romántico no funciona, entonces quizás algo un poco más directo lo haga. Esta vez comienza a cantar antes de verla bajar a la estación. Su corazonada prueba ser cuando se escuchan sonidos de tacones en el suelo en el momento justo.</p>
<p>Back beat the word was on the street (A tus espaldas dicen por ahí)<br/>That the fire in your heart is out (Que el fuego de tu corazón se apagó)<br/>I’m sure you’ve heard it all before (Estoy seguro que lo has oído todo antes) <br/>But you never really had a doubt (Pero nunca tuviste dudas)<br/>I don’t believe that anybody (No creo que nadie)<br/>Feels the way I do about you now (Sienta por ti lo que yo siento ahora)<br/>And all the roads we have to walk are winding (Todos los caminos que debemos recorrer son tortuosos) <br/>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding (Y todas las luces que nos guían son cegadoras)<br/>There are many things that I would like to say to you  (Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría decirte)<br/>But I don’t know how  (Pero no sé como)<br/>Maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me (Tal vez, serás la que me salve)<br/>And after all, you’re my wonderwall (Porque después de todo, eres mi protectora)</p>
<p>Una ronda de aplausos, otra vez. Kara muestra su mejor sonrisa mientras agradece a las personas que se reunieron, pero cuando se da vuelta a chequear, maldice por lo bajo. Otra vez se fue.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>—Alex, estoy intentando. Apenas si me miró. Se queja mientras come su hamburguesa—. Esta vez están almorzando, Alex se tomó un descanso corto de su trabajo para consentir a su hermana con Big Belly Burger y escuchar sus quejas.<br/>— ¿Cómo es eso posible? —preguntó entre bocados de su propia hamburguesa.<br/>—No lo sé. Me miró una vez. Una sola vez Alex. No tengo idea de cómo hacer que me note—. Esta vez descargó su frustración en el batido de fresa que estaba a su lado.<br/>—De acuerdo, ¿qué tal si cantas algo gracioso? A las mujeres les gusta lo gracioso.<br/>—Alex, no creo que alguien como ella va a disfrutar que cante algo absurdo. <br/>—Dios, Kara. Sólo inténtalo—. Lo que estás haciendo ahora no está funcionando. —¿Qué daño puede hacer?<br/>Y con eso, Alex termino su almuerzo, sacó un par de billetes de su cartera y los dejó en la mesa. Besó a Kara en la cabeza y se despidió con un: —Tengo que irme, te amo—. Y se fue.<br/>Gracioso. Kara podía ser graciosa.<br/>Después de terminar su almuerzo, volvió a su departamento. Hoy tenía que cuidar a la hija de su vecina Jessica por un par de horas, para que ella pudiera tener un muy merecido tiempo para relajarse. Allyson era la bebé más tierna que Kara haya visto. Con ojos marrones oscuros y una cabeza llena de rulos oscuros con la sonrisa más hermosa. La hacía querer sus propios hijos algún día.<br/>— ¿Qué piensas, Allie? Le preguntó a la bebé, mientras la colocaba en su silla alta y destapaba su comida favorita. — ¿Crees que la tía Kara puede ser graciosa?<br/>Hizo una cara graciosa cuando lo dijo, y Allie estalló en risitas. Kara no pudo evitar sonreír.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Esa noche estuvo en la estación un poco más temprano de lo usual. Realmente necesitaba despejar su cabeza y su música era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Aquí abajo era donde se sentía en paz, por extraño que parezca. Había querido ser cantante desde que podía recordarlo. Participó en cada concurso de talento, en cada musical, en cada clase de música que pudo mientras estaba creciendo. Amaba todo acerca la música.<br/>Eliza le compró su primera guitarra cuando tenía doce, y solía quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche despierta experimentando con ella y tratando de aprender a tocarla. La regañaban, por supuesto, y a regañadientes la guardaba para ir a dormir, solo para hacer lo mismo la noche siguiente.</p>
<p>Estuvo tomando pedidos de la pequeña multitud que se había formado, y acababa de terminar la última canción cuando volvió a verla. De acuerdo Kara. Respiró profundo.<br/>Decidió que sería mejor coquetear un poco, entonces esta vez cuando comenzó a cantar sus ojos se dirigían hacia la mujer cada unos segundos. <br/>—Por favor no te vayas— envió una plegaria silenciosa. <br/>No parecía llamar mucho la atención al principio, pero cuando llegó a su parte favorita de la canción, ojos verdes se clavaron en los suyos, sonrió una de sus sonrisas más coquetas y le guiñó un ojo.</p>
<p>You’re the cutest thing that I ever did see (Eres la cosa más tierna que he visto)<br/>Really love your peaches, wanna shake your tree (Relamente me encantan tus duraznos, quiero sacudir tu árbol)</p>
<p>¡Se rio! ¡Kara la hizo reír!<br/>Nunca la había visto sonreír, mucho menos reír. Si pensaba que estaba encantada antes, ahora de seguro lo estaba. No fue una risa muy obvia. No parecía del tipo de persona que soltara una carcajada en una estación de metro llena de extraños, pero fue suficiente. Para Kara, iluminó el mundo. No se quedó a escuchar el resto de la canción, pero por primera vez, a Kara no le importó. Estaba en la nube nueve. Esa noche se fue a casa con una sonrisa en el rostro, que quedó allí firme hasta que se durmió. —Se fijó en mí.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>La noche siguiente estaba de nuevo en la estación, por supuesto. Todavía estaba prácticamente flotando de la emoción mientras esperaba para verla otra vez. Estaba convencida de que esta mujer nunca se tomaba un día libre. No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo aquí y no la vio. No llevaba mucho tiempo tocando allí, sólo unas semanas. En realidad prefería el parque, pero su amiga Lucy sugirió este lugar un día mientras trabajaban. El parque tenía mucha gente que pasaba, pero no como aquí. Aquí, vienen todo tipo de personas con vidas diferentes. También se preguntaba acerca de las otras personas. Es fascinante cuando se detenía a pensarlo. Toda esta gente que veía tenía su propia vida, sus propias luchas, sus propios sueños. <br/>Se preguntaba sobre el señor anciano con sombrero de fieltro que aplaudió con más ganas que el resto una noche que hizo un cover de una canción que era popular cuando él era joven. Se preguntaba sobre la adolescente que se paró silenciosamente a un costado y que se veía más sabia que cualquiera de su edad. Tuvo un pensamiento pasajero sobre la mayoría de ellos, y esperaba que la vida los tratara bien a pesar de no conocer sus nombres o sus historias más de lo que conocía la de la mujer con cabello negro que llamó su atención hace tres semanas.</p>
<p>Esa noche bajó del tren a las ocho y quince, viéndose tan hermosa como siempre. Se detuvo de nuevo, esta vez reclinándose para ajustar uno de sus ridículamente altos zapatos. Kara hace una nota mental sobre hablarle del peligro de quebrarse el cuello usando esas cosas, si es que algún día era lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con ella.<br/>No se detuvo por mucho tiempo esta vez, dirigiéndose a la esquina para subir las escaleras después de ajustar lo que sea que estaba fuera de lugar. Entonces Kara canta la primera canción que le viene a la mente.</p>
<p>There she goes (Allá va)<br/>There she goes again (Allá va de nuevo)<br/>Racing through my brain (Corriendo por mi cerebro)<br/>And I just cant contain, this feeling that remains (Y no puedo contener, este sentimiento que perdura)</p>
<p>Kara no está mirando cuando sucede. Está mirando a las personas que tiene frente a ella, por lo que no lo ve. Pero como si finalmente se diera cuenta que esta rubia en el metro podría realmente estar cantando sobre ella, la mujer se detiene por un breve momento para mirar en dirección a Kara. Luego sacude el pensamiento de su cabeza, y continúa su camino a casa.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>La noche siguiente Kara quedó sorprendida. Eran casi las diez y todavía no la había visto. Nunca había aparecido tan tarde antes. Decidió esperar un poco más, pero cuando dieron las diez y treinta se rindió. Tal vez la mujer si se tomaba días libres después de todo.<br/>Pero cuando la noche siguiente se presentó el mismo problema, Kara comenzó a preocuparse un poco. Había visto a esa mujer todos los días por tres semanas seguidas, y de repente no aparecía.<br/>Kara caminó a casa lentamente. Depositó su guitarra junto a la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación sin molestarse siquiera en encender la luz. Se puso el pijama y se arrojó a la cama con un quejido de frustración. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Dando vuelta sobre su espalda, cerró sus ojos e intentó dormir, pero sus pensamientos continuaban viajando hacia pelo negro y ojos verdes.<br/>La mañana llegó demasiado pronto otra vez. Llegó a su trabajo desesperada por un expreso y posiblemente por un trago de algo más fuerte, Lucy la miró desde atrás del mostrador.<br/>—Por Dios Danvers, ¿qué rayos te pasó?<br/>Los círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos de Kara eran más evidentes hoy y Lucy tomó una taza para servirle a su amiga un expreso doble. Kara ya tenía puesto su delantal para cuando Lucy terminó y aceptó agradecida la taza.<br/>— ¿Todavía no hablaste con la chica, verdad?— Lucy preguntó, tomando un sorbo de su latte. —Alex habla demasiado— contestó Kara, sintiendo como la cafeína entraba a su sistema.<br/>Lucy levanto las manos en forma defensiva, —Sólo se preocupa por tí, Kara. Nunca te había visto tan estresada por una chica.<br/>La expresión de Kara se suavizó, —Lo siento Luce. No, todavía no hablé con ella, pero se rio el otro día cuando estaba cantando—. Lucy la miró de forma inquisitiva. <br/>—Una risa de verdad— añadió Kara rápidamente.<br/>—Bueno, eso es algo, ¿verdad?—. Lucy sonrió, —A las chicas les gusta lo gracioso—. Kara puso los ojos en blanco.<br/> — Suenas igual a Alex.<br/>—¿Qué puedo decir? Sé un par de cosas sobre como seducir a las chicas. Sólo pregúntale a tu hermana—. Guiñó un ojo de forma sugestiva.</p>
<p>—¡Asqueroso!—. Kara la empujo en el hombro de forma juguetona, logrando una risa de la mujer más baja.<br/>Su mal humor se había aplacado un poco con las burlas de su amiga. Tomó confianza nuevamente. Podía hacer esto.</p>
<p>Kara estaba llena de esperanza cuando se preparaba para esa noche. Pero tenía que admitir que se estaba volviendo agotador. Normalmente sólo tocaba un par de noches a la semana, pero desde que la vio por primera vez, había estado viniendo todas las noches. Su economía se lo agradecía, pero eso no la hacía estar menos cansada.<br/>Hoy la vio otra vez. Sin embargo, se veía un poco decaída. Estornudó justo cuando sus pies tocaron la plataforma y Kara se preguntó cómo había llegado al punto en donde hasta su estornudo le parecía adorable. Ya no tenía remedio. Otra vez estaba en una llamada. Kara pudo escuchar un poco cuando se detuvo a tomar un poco de agua.<br/>—Jess, volveré mañana. No importa que tan enferma esté, me quedé en casa por dos días y esa compañía no se va a dirigir sola—. Estornudó de nuevo. <br/>—Si Jess, sopa está bien—. Ahora sonaba más reservada.<br/>—De todos modos iré a trabajar.<br/>Kara podía imaginarse la cara de Jess. Quienquiera que fuera Jess. Esta mujer era intrigante. De pronto pensó en la canción perfecta, y mientras tocaba los primeros acordes, la escuchó decir: —Te llamo enseguida. Otro estornudo. Kara rió para sí misma y comenzó a cantar.</p>
<p>I wanna make you smile whenever you’re sad (Quiero hacerte sonreír cuando estés triste)<br/>Carry you around when your arthritis is bad (Cargarte cuando tu artritis empeore)<br/>All I wanna do is grow old with you   (Todo lo que quiero hacer es envejecer contigo)</p>
<p>Se detuvo por un momento para mirarla, y encontró una sonrisa en el rostro de la mujer.</p>
<p>I’ll get your medicine when your tummy aches (Te daré medicina cuando tu pancita te duela)<br/>Build you a fire when the furnace breaks (Te haré una fogata cuando la caldera se rompa)<br/>Oh it could be so nice growing old with you (Oh sería tan lindo envejecer contigo)<br/>I’ll miss you, kiss you (Te extrañaré, te besaré)<br/>Give you my coat when you are cold (Te daré mi abrigo cuando sientas frío)<br/>Need you, feed you (Te necesitaré, te alimentaré)<br/>Even let you hold the remote control (Incluso te dejaré manejar el control remoto)</p>
<p>Eso hizo reír al público. Continuó cantando, cada estrofa más alta que la anterior. Y cuando terminó la canción, se dio cuenta que la mujer seguía parada ahí. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y sus normalmente secas manos comenzaron a sudar. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar mucho sobre eso, la mujer se fue, desapareciendo en la noche. Bueno, por lo menos se quedó hasta el final.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Se despertó sobresaltada y miró el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche. 5:03 am. Ni siquiera trabaja hoy. Estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Era de mañana. Nunca había intentado cantarle durante la mañana. A las mujeres les gusta lo espontáneo, ¿verdad? No tenía idea de a qué hora esta mujer iba a trabajar, pero apostaba a que era temprano. Saliendo de la cama fue hacia el baño y abrió la ducha. <br/>Se miró al espejo y se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos. Esto realmente la estaba agotando. Pero recién bañada, se aplicó un poco de maquillaje para estar más presentable y se puso los lentes de contacto. Casi nunca los usaba tan temprano en la mañana, pero hoy era una ocasión especial. Mirándose una vez más al espejo, asintió con la cabeza en aprobación y salió por la puerta con guitarra en mano.</p>
<p>El metro estaba repleto a esa hora de la mañana, nunca había visto a tantas personas durante la noche. Tuvo que renunciar a su lugar de siempre debido a la multitud, por lo que terminó cerca de las escaleras. Pero seguía teniendo una vista decente del área. La mayoría de las personas la saludaba con la cabeza. No reunió a un grupo alrededor como lo hacía en las noches, con todos apresurados por llegar al trabajo, pero si recibió varias sonrisas mientras cantaba.<br/>También notó que la gente le daba más dinero cuando no estaban lo suficientemente despiertas como para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Trató de detener a un par para decirles que habían dejado demasiado dinero, no queriendo aprovecharse, pero ninguno le hizo caso. Solo la saludaron con la mano y siguieron caminando. <br/>Eran las 7:15 am cuando escuchó un sonido familiar de tacones, y Dios, se veía hermosa en las mañanas. Todavía estaba estornudando, pero sus manos estaban desocupadas esta vez. Tal vez prefería llegar al trabajo antes de comenzar a hablar sobre él. O quizás estaba demasiado enferma como para que le importe. De cualquier forma, Kara estaba agradecida de encontrarla aparentemente desocupada por una vez. Estaba acercándose y su cerebro le gritaba que hiciera algo. Entonces cantó lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.</p>
<p>Wait a minute baby (Espera un minuto nena)<br/>Stay with me awhile (Quédate conmigo por un momento)<br/>Said you’d give me light (Me dijiste que me darías luz)<br/>But you never told me about the fire (Pero nunca me dijiste sobre el fuego)<br/>Drowning in a sea of love (Ahogándome en el mar de amor)<br/>Where everyone would love to drown (Donde a todos les gustaría ahogarse)<br/>But now it’s gone (Pero ahorá ya no está)<br/>It doesn’t matter what for (Pero ya no importa)<br/>When you build your house, then call me homr (Cuando construyas tu casa, llámame para que vaya contigo)</p>
<p>Tenía su atención de nuevo, podía sentirlo. Continuó cantando e incluso cuando podía sentir la mirada de la mujer sobre ella, no estaba preparada para levantar la vista y verla parada a menos de dos metros. Obviamente ese fue justo el momento donde la gente comenzó a detenerse para verla, algo que había esperado toda la mañana. Pero ella estaba ahí. Era hermosa para mirarla desde lejos. Pero de cerca era magnífica. Una absoluta bomba. Kara tenía razón, estaba a años luz fuera de su alcance. Iba a intentarlo de todos modos, incluso si la única razón fuera para decir que lo hizo.</p>
<p>Sara<br/>You’re the poet in my heart (Eres la poeta de mi corazón)<br/>Never change, never stop (Nunca cambies, nunca te detengas)<br/>But now it’s gone  (Pero ahora ya no está)<br/>It doesn’t matter what for (No importa para qué) <br/>When you build your house (Cuando construyas tu casa)<br/>Then call me home  (Llámame para que vaya contigo)</p>
<p>Cuando terminó la canción, el público aplaudió. Excepto que esta vez, ella sólo tenía ojos para una persona. Incluso hacía que un aplauso pareciera elegante. Sonrió una vez más, y luego se fue.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Diez días. Esto continuó por diez días. Pero Kara no era nada sino dedicada. <br/>Alex, a pesar de todos sus ánimos, estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas. Pero debió haberle transmitido toda su esperanza a Kara, porque mientras más reacia se volvía Alex, más determinada estaba.</p>
<p>Era tarde cuando ocurrió. Lo más tarde que la hubiera visto. Pero algo dentro de Kara le dijo que esta era la noche. Estaba en un lugar diferente otra vez, pero esta vez por elección. Todo lo que vio esa noche fue un par de rezagados. Cambió su enfoque nuevamente. No cantó antes de que el tren se acercara esta vez. Simplemente se inclinó contra una de las columnas y esperó. Desde ese lugar donde se encontraba parada, la mujer caminaría justo junto a ella. Se ponía más nerviosa con cada segundo, pero lo superó. La mujer podría rechazarla si quería, pero iba a obtener su atención esta noche así fuera lo último que haga.</p>
<p>El tren se detuvo, y las puertas se abrieron. Estaba usando un vestido otra vez, hasta la rodilla y ridículamente ajustado. Pero eso no fue lo primero que Kara notó. No, lo primero que notó fue que la mujer había estado llorando. Era lo último que esperaba, y eso sólo reafirmó lo tenía planeado hacer. Iba a mejorar su día. Es lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Así que cuando comenzó a caminar hacia ella, los nervios desaparecieron lo suficiente como para que comenzara a cantar.</p>
<p>Hey there Delilah, (Hola Delilah)<br/>What’s it like in New York City (¿Cómo es vivir en Nueva York?)<br/>I’m a thousand miles away, but girl tonight you look so pretty (Estoy a mil millas, pero nena esta noche te ves tan linda)<br/>Yes, you do (Si, es cierto)<br/>Times square cant shine as bright as you (Times Square no puede brillar tanto como tú)<br/>I swear it’s true (Juro que es verdad)</p>
<p>La mujer miraba el piso cuando comenzó a caminar, pero mientras Kara continuaba, alzó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Era la primera vez que Kara mantenía el contacto visual durante toda la canción. La mujer comenzó a mirar alrededor tratando de encontrar a la persona a la que Kara le estaba cantando, pero no vio a nadie cerca. Kara observó mientras la comprensión iluminaba el rostro con lágrimas y fue mejor que cualquier amanecer que hubiera visto.</p>
<p>Hey there Delilah (Hola Delilah)<br/>I know times are getting hard (Sé que las cosas se están poniendo difíciles)<br/>But just believe me girl (Pero créeme nena)<br/>Someday I’ll pay the bills with this guitar (Algún día pagaré las cuentas con esta guitarra)<br/>We'll have it good (Nos irá bien)<br/>We'll have the life we knew we would (Tendremos la vida que supimos que tendríamos)<br/>My word is good (Mi palabra vale)<br/>Hey there Delilah (Hola Delilah)<br/>I’ve got so much left to say (Me queda tanto por decir)<br/>If every simple song I wrote for you (Si cada simple canción que escribí para tí)<br/>Would take your breath away (Te quitara el aliento)<br/>I’d write it all (Lo escribiría todo)<br/>Even more in love with me you'd fall (Te enamorarías aún más de mí)<br/>We'd have it all (Lo tendríamos todo)</p>
<p>Kara no lo había planeado, pero tomó su silencio como una señal para acercarse. La mujer parecía estar en trance observándola y Kara utilizó eso como energía para continuar. Quizás esta vez no se iría.</p>
<p>A thousand miles seems pretty far (Mil millas parece lejos)<br/>But they’ve got planes and trains and cars (Pero hay aviones, trenes y automóviles)<br/>I’d walk to you if I had no other way (Caminaría hacia tí si no hubiera otra forma)<br/>Our friends will all make fun of us (Nuestros amigos se burlarán)<br/>And we'll just laugh along because (Y nosotros sólo nos reiremos)<br/>We know that none of them have felt this way (Sabemos que ninguno se sintió de esta forma)<br/>Delilah I can promise you (Delilah puedo prometerte)<br/>By the time we get through (Que para cuando lo logremos)<br/>The world will never ever be the same (El mundo nunca será el mismo)<br/>And you’re to blame (Y es tu culpa)</p>
<p>Había lágrimas nuevas en sus ojos ahora, su labio inferior temblaba. Kara le dirigió la mirada más suave que pudo y anhelaba poder limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.</p>
<p>Hey there Delilah (Hola Delilah)<br/>Here’s to you (Esta va por tí)<br/>This one’s for you (Esta es para tí)<br/>Oh it’s what you do to me (Oh es lo que me haces)<br/>It’s what you do to me (Es lo que me haces)<br/>Oh it’s what you do to me (Oh es lo que me haces)<br/>What you do to me (Lo que me haces)</p>
<p>Cuando la canción termino, se dió cuenta de que no tenía idea de que decir. Hablar no era su punto fuerte. Se colgó la guitarra, la movió hacia un lado de su cintura y extendió su mano, diciendo lo primero que le vino a mente.<br/>—Soy Kara.<br/>La mujer tímidamente extendió su mano y tomó la de Kara, secando sus lágrimas con la otra mano.<br/>—Lena.<br/>—Es muy agradable conocerte, Lena.<br/>Kara repetía una y otra vez el nombre en su cabeza. Lena. Era un nombre hermoso. Todavía estaban tomadas de las manos, sin apretar muy fuerte, y Kara habló nuevamente.<br/>—Mira, sé que probablemente piensas que estoy loca, y por hacer esto probablemente lo estoy. Pero simplemente parecías alguien a quien me gustaría conocer. Y me encantaría llevarte en una cita—. Frotó su nuca con la mano.<br/>Lena la miraba con sorpresa en los ojos, porque por supuesto que estaría sorprendida por ser invitada a una cita después de que le dedicaran una serenata en la estación del metro a las 11 de la noche.<br/>—Emm. No salgo en citas a menudo— dijo Lena, mirando hacia abajo.	<br/>Kara lucía desilusionada, pero estaba preparada para aceptar el rechazo. Ojos verdes encontraron los suyos nuevamente,<br/>—Pero viendo que te tomaste todo este trabajo, creo que puedes ser alguien a quien a mí también me gustaría conocer—. Sonrió tímidamente. <br/>Kara pensó que "tímida" sería la última palabra que usaría para describir a esta mujer, pero era tan encantador ver su confianza desvanecerse por un momento. Kara devolvió esa sonrisa con otra.<br/>—Conozco una cafetería muy buena, si eso te suena bien. <br/>—Seguro. <br/>— ¿Cuándo quieres ir?<br/>Ahora era el turno de Kara de lucir tímida. Había esperado mucho tiempo por esto y no quería esperar ni un minuto más. <br/>— ¿Qué tal ahora? <br/>— ¿Ahora?<br/>— ¿Por qué no? No hay como el presente. Además, si no te gusto, ¿no te gustaría saberlo cuanto antes?<br/>Lena se acercó un poco hacia ella, —De alguna forma, dudo que no gustarás. No es todos los días que una extraña te dedica una serenata. Mucho menos alguien tan linda como tú.<br/>Kara estaba en shock. La había llamado linda. Esta magnífica mujer que se veía como si pudiera estar en la portada de todas las revistas, la había llamado linda. Ni siquiera podía formular una respuesta, sólo confirmar la respuesta a la pregunta anterior.<br/>—Entonces, ¿vamos?<br/>Y así como así, el día de Lena estaba olvidado. Asintió con la cabeza en confirmación y Kara guardó la guitarra en el estuche y las guio hacia la calle.</p>
<p>Charlaron mientras caminaron hacia Jitters, Kara queriendo saber todo acerca de Lena. Descubrió que era la Jefa Ejecutiva de la compañía familiar, y que aborrecía a dicha familia. Amaba la ciencia, la astronomía y los perros. Tenía 25 años, no salía mucho y estaba extremadamente impresionada por el gaydar y la voz de Kara.</p>
<p>Lena aprendió que Kara fue adoptada cuando tenía cuatro años y que su hermana era su persona favorita. Que también amaba los perros, y que quería ser cantante. Que estuvo en una banda en la secundaria, amaba la pizza, el helado de menta granizada y el color verde. Kara se sonrojó cuando le dijo esto último.</p>
<p>Estaban tomadas de la mano cuando entraron a Jitters e hicieron su pedido a Maggie, quien le dedicó a Kara una sonrisa mostrando sus hoyuelos y dijo sin hablar —Así se hace pequeña Danvers.<br/>Escogieron un lugar en la parte de atrás y se sentaron una frente a la otra. <br/>—Tengo que preguntar.<br/> — ¿Estabas cantando para mí todo este tiempo?<br/>Kara trató de mirar a cualquier cosa excepto a Lena mientras contestó con un suave y avergonzando "si". <br/>— ¿En serio?<br/>— ¿De verdad nunca te diste cuenta?— preguntó Kara.<br/>—Bueno, un par de veces pensé que si lo hacías. Pero después pensé que debía ser bastante egocéntrica para asumir eso. Podrías tener literalmente a quien quisieras.<br/>— Te quería a ti—. No quiso decirlo en voz alta, y rápidamente trató de cubrirse,<br/> —Quiero decir, parecías tan interesante y eres tan hermosa. Y realmente sólo pensé que merecías sonreír—. Y Dios eso no fue mucho mejor.<br/>—Voy a dejar de hablar ahora—. Por fin consiguió a la chica, y parecía no poder controlar el vómito de palabras que salía de su boca.<br/>— Eso es lo más lindo que alguien me haya dicho nunca. Y lo lograste, aunque poco convencional, fue lo más lindo que alguien haya hecho por mí—. Sus ojos brillaban con las tenues luces de la cafetería, todavía con restos de las lágrimas. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y puso su mano en la de Kara, — Estoy muy contenta de que lo hicieras.<br/>—Yo también—. Kara no tenía idea de qué acerca de Lena la hizo querer contarle todo, pero inmediatamente se sintió cómoda con ella. <br/>Lena parecía compartir ese sentimiento porque era como un libro abierto cuando se trataba de Kara, mientras que ninguna otra persona en su vida sabía algo personal de ella más que el tipo de café que le gustaba.<br/>Charlaron hasta que Maggie tuvo que cerrar, y salieron de la misma forma que entraron, tomadas de la mano.<br/>— ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa? Prometo no acosarte, por lo menos no más de lo que ya lo hice—dijo Kara tímidamente, ganando una risa de parte de la otra mujer.<br/>— Si, Kara. Puedes acompañarme.<br/>Resultó que Lena no vivía lejos de la cafetería. Se detuvieron frente a un enorme edificio que<br/>Kara estaba segura que necesitaría varios años de su sueldo para un mes de renta. <br/>—Bueno, creo que esto es todo. Realmente estoy feliz de haberte conocido, Kara. Por fin—. Se rió.<br/> — Y yo estoy feliz de que finalmente pude encontrar el valor para hablarte.<br/>Estuvieron paradas ahí por unos instantes, ambas nerviosas de hacer el primer movimiento. Pero Kara ya había llegado hasta aquí, y pensó que podía ser valiente una última vez.</p>
<p>El beso fue suave al principio, pero lleno de deseo, Kara puso su mano detrás del cuello de Lena y suspiró. La espera valió absolutamente la pena. Lena rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Kara, profundizando el beso, y Kara casi deja caer su guitarra. Se separaron por el tiempo suficiente para que Kara la dejara suavemente en el piso. No podía faltarle el respeto a su guitarra después de que la ayudó a llegar hasta aquí. <br/>Kara se inclinó nuevamente, acercándose aún más a Lena, una mano todavía en su cuello y la otra en medio de sus hombros. Podría besar a Lena para siempre. Tuvieron que separarse eventualmente, ya la había mantenido despierta hasta muy tarde, así que dio un paso atrás.<br/>—Guau.<br/>—Guau para ti también—respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.<br/> — ¿Puedo verte de nuevo?<br/>—Definitivamente. <br/>— ¿Qué tal mañana?—. Lena miró su reloj, notando que era más de medianoche, —O mejor dicho, hoy. Es mi turno de llevarte a una cita—. No le importaba sonar entusiasmada, no después de un beso como ese.<br/>—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo—. Se inclinó por un último beso antes de abrir la puerta para que Lena entrara. Kara la miró hasta que llegó al elevador. Lena se dio vuelta y la saludó con la mano.<br/>Kara levantó su guitarra y comenzó a caminar hacia su departamento, deseando ver a Lena de nuevo. Dejó salir un grito de emoción hacia el cielo, completo con un gesto de victoria con su puño y caminó llena de felicidad. Gracias a Dios que escuchó a Alex.</p>
<p>The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful (Las líneas en tus ojos, que los colorean maravillosamente)<br/>Stop me and steal my breath (Me detienen y me quitan el aliento)</p>
<p>Así como comenzó la noche, debía terminarla, así que cantó todo el camino a casa.</p>
<p>Canciones mencionadas en este fic:<br/>Somebody's Baby por Jackson Brown<br/>You're beautiful por James Blun<br/> Wonderwall por Oasis<br/>The Joker por Steve Miller Band<br/>There She Goes por The La's<br/>Grow Old With You por Daniel Padilla<br/>Sara por Fleetwood Mac<br/>Hey There Delilah por Plain White T's<br/>I'll be por Edwin McCain</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cualquier comentario sobre la historia va a ser traducido y enviado a la autora original :)<br/>Historia Original: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140934<br/>Autora: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesastateofmind/pseuds/lovesastateofmind</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>